Do As I Say, Not As I Do
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: *SPOILERS* Three years after Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Nadine Ross and Samuel Drake came closer as the days passed. Soon, Sam came to realize that he wanted Nadine to be his Mrs. Drake. The wedding had came and they continued living a happy life still digging the world for treasure, until a night came when Nadine tested for something that starts a whole new adventure for them.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): And it's here! Half of you are probably wondering why I have another Fanfiction out and the other half that's checking out my Tumblr is like, "OH SHOOT GUYS! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING!" Also, sorry about the long wait everyone. I recently moved and since moving takes away the beautiful internet, I had to wait. Hopefully today my internet should turn back on, if not, I got what is called, FREE WIFI SOMEWHERE IN THE AREA. Ahem...anyway, here you all are! Hope you enjoy it! XD**

"Oh my god…" I muttered to myself as I stood up from the bed. "Shit!"

I was staring down at a positive pregnancy test and I didn't know how to tell Sam the news. We never really planned to have a child early since we still had a lot of traveling we wanted to do. I kept bouncing through my head, trying to figure out when we had gotten a little carried away one night to where we took our intimacy a little too far. _Was I drunk? I would have known to not go that far even if I was. When did this happen?_

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the bedroom door. I quickly shoved the pregnancy test in my back pocket and looked over in the hallway since the door was already open. Sam was against the doorway, smirking at me.

 _I guess he didn't see it_ , I thought.

"Ja?" I asked.

"Food's ready. Pasta and garlic bread." Sam answered before tilting his head. "…You alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling.

Sam stared at me for a few seconds before leaving out. "Alright. I'll make a plate for you."

 _Should I tell him now_ , I thought while slowly pulling out the pregnancy test, making sure Sam doesn't pop in on me. I clenched the test in my hand while staring out into the hallway. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. That night that changed our life was still hiding somewhere in my brain and I wanted it out. I couldn't stop trying and gave myself a headache. I slipped the test back into my pocket and headed for the kitchen. Sam had heard me enter in and glanced at me as he laid two slices of garlic on a plate.

"I'm glad you came in now because I didn't know how much pasta you wanted, so I had fixed my plate before yours." Sam explains as I took a seat at our island counter. "How much you want?"

"Three scoops are fine." I answered as I stared ahead at the kitchen sink.

Suddenly, I heard Sam stepping over and laid the plate on the counter before me. I glanced down at my plate and didn't even think to smell the mouth-watering heat hitting my face. Meanwhile, I felt lips hit the side of my forehead, making me turn my eyes on Sam. He was staring at me, concerned.

"I think that _alright_ from before wasn't the truth, Nadine. 'You mind telling me what's wrong?" Sam asked as he took a seat beside me and began to eat.

I thought it was best to just throw the news in his face. I couldn't think of a way to soften the blow and I didn't want to go through the process of trying to figure out when Sam and I went too far during one romantic night; maybe even a morning…

As Sam was focused on his dinner, I pulled out the test and laid it between our plates. Sam glanced at me with a mouth filled with pasta before lowering them onto the pregnancy test. He took a moment to stare at it as if he didn't know what it was. Sam crunched his eyebrows before swallowing his food.

"What's that?" He asked as he went for another fork full of pasta.

"…It's a test," I began to explain, watching him. Sam hummed in his mouth as a response. "…that says I'm pregnant."

Sam dropped his fork on his plate while almost choking on his food. He quickly swallowed and stared back at the pregnancy test. "… _Pregnant_?" He repeated.

I wanted to smirk at his expression, but I knew in those coffee colored eyes of his that he was terrified. Sam looked up at me and suddenly cracked a smile, throwing me off completely. He stood up from his seat and snatched me out of mine before raising me up into the air. Then, he pulled me into an embrace.

"…You're not scared?" I asked him while gently pushing him back to give him my full eye contact.

Sam shrugs. "Well, yeah, but I'm happy to be the father of the baby." He grinned before laying his hands on my waist and kissed on my forehead.

"Well, telling you was quite easier than I thought."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out just a few minutes ago, but my extreme hunger and constant needs of the bathroom started about half a week ago. Not loving it."

Sam laughs and pulled me back into the hug. "So, uh…do you want more pasta or-ouch! Okay! I'm sorry!" He teased before grabbing hold of where I pinched him.

 **(A/N): Can you all figure out how many kids they will have and their gender? I'll give ya a hint: One of my photo edits on either Pinterest and/or Tumblr has half of the answer...**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N): And it's released! Sorry about the long wait for the first chapter. XS I wanted to make sure all the baby info was correct, so I'm literally doing research to keep you guys interested because I don't know poop about pregnancy, lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and now I'm off to work on "My Sakaar Opponent" because I actually have to watch Thor: Ragnarok for that...T-T So um...who else watch Infinity War? I did...**

 _About eleven weeks later…_

"You alright?" Nadine asked me as she grabbed hold of my hand.

I looked down at our intertwined hands. "…Yeah." I answered before taking at glance at her. She was already watching me, so she had caught a glimpse of my nervousness completely on my face. "Sort of."

Nadine scoffs, making me curve a side of my lips.

"I think waiting is the most difficult step through this process." She replied.

"Seriously. I can honestly say that I would rather go shopping for baby supplies."

Nadine and I were sitting in grey chairs within the waiting room of the hospital. I kept making sure I wasn't shaking my leg like a terrified dog. For the passed few weeks, I researched enough information on pregnancy to understand my wife can have a chance of eight kids! I know Nadine and I can get…a little out of hand from time to time, but not enough to stuff-

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Nadine questioned.

I squint an eye. "Yeah?" I answered, confused. "Why you asking?"

"You're just…looking a little pale, that's all."

I sighed. "I'm fine, Nadine. I know this whole _baby_ thing is new to me, but I've seen the whole transition between a loving wife to a ferocious beast in like-"

"Sam…"

I raised up my free hand. "Alright, I'll stop." I responded before lowering my hand back down. "So, how may kids you'll think you'll have?"

"Hopefully, just the one. You?"

"One is fine."

Nadine giggled, so I looked down at her. She was smiling at me and seemed to be waiting for something. So, I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Unless we end up having two." I added and made Nadine laugh.

"You're full of yourself." She replied.

I grinned. "Yeah, but you still love me…" I didn't stop staring at her as she avoided my eye contact.

"Mrs. Drake?" We both heard someone asked. I looked up and found a woman, dressed in a white lab coat, standing in front of us.

"Yes, that's me." Nadine answered as she stood up, letting go of my hand.

"Would the husband like to come in or would you like to wait out here?" The woman asked Nadine before taking a glance at me. Nadine does the same.

I stood up and gently grabbed hold of Nadine's waist. "Why wouldn't I?" I answered.

* * *

"Alright, Mrs. Drake; you are ready for your ultrasound. Do you have any questions before the reveal?" The doctor asked Nadine as he sat in his black stool chair beside the bed she was laying in.

"Ja, can the gender be revealed during the ultrasound?" Nadine questioned.

"It can, but it will take you about eighteen to twenty weeks until then."

"Jesus…" I muttered, and the doctor eyed me.

"I know it is a slow progression, but it is worth the wait in the end." The doctor replied before looking back at Nadine; he smiles. "Ready?"

Nadine lets out a sigh. "Ja."

The doctor stood up from his stool and reached over for a bottle on the other side of the small room. "Do you mind pulling up your gown, so I can apply the gel onto your stomach?"

Nadine follows directions and pulls up her gown, revealing her bare skin. The doctor opens the bottle and squeezed the gel onto her stomach. After applying about a handful of gel, he grabs the transducer and began to rub it against the gel. Nadine shivers from the touch, making me snicker at her; she hits my arm.

Suddenly, an image on the small T.V. screen behind the doctor began to show an image. The doctor focuses on the screen as well and points at it.

"There's your stomach. Now I need to find the baby. The doctor explains as he continues to move the transducer around.

It took about a minute until the screen began to reveal a small head inside a bubble within Nadine's stomach. I almost cracked a smile, but something else had appeared on the screen beside it.

"Hey, Doc? What's that beside the baby?" I asked, crossing my arms.

The doctor hesitated, so I took a glance at his face. He didn't seem worried about anything on the screen; honestly, he started to crack a grin and looked at both Nadine and I.

"What's wrong?" Nadine asked.

"You might not be having one, Parents." The doctor answered.

* * *

Nadine held onto the pictures of her ultrasound in silence within the car, staring at something ahead. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know what to say. I let out a sigh as I kept deciding if I should finally crank of the car and leave the parking lot.

"We're having twins." Nadine finally says before looking back down at the pictures.

 _At least it's only two_ , I thought as I looked over at her.

"God damnit, we're having twins."

"You upset about it?" I asked her as I laid my head against the seat.

"Not at all, it's just… _two kids_." She answered, making me chuckle at her.

"…We both can handle it."

Nadine met my eyes and smirks before laying me a kiss. "Then, lets get some more diapers."

"Do we still have cash leftover from Tuesday's run?" I asked as sat up to crank up the car. We both laughed as I drove us out the parking lot. "You in the mood for some burgers?"

 **(A/N): If any of the pregnancy info was incorrect, please contact me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 _The day of the Baby Shower…_

Sam lit his cigarette while watching the waves in the backyard of Nathan's house. He was standing on the back porch, listening to all the commotion and music playing inside where his family and friends were having a great time. He sucks in the nicotine before puffing out the smoke a second later.

"You know, you really gotta let go on the smoking. You and I have kids now." He heard someone say behind him.

Sam spun around, startled before realizing it was only his little brother, Nathan. He tuned back to the waves with a scoff, grinning.

"That's why I'm smoking outside. I'm taking in the last moments of it." Sam replied, listening to Nathan's footsteps walking up beside him.

"You're really going to quit?"

"Yeah. Victor and I decided it would be best. What? Don't think we'll do it?" Sam grinned before sliding the cigarette back into his mouth for another taste.

Nathan glanced at his brother, watching him blow out some smoke. "I'll give ya a month."

"Woah! Not even giving us a chance, geez." Sam replied as he gently pushed at his little brother, making him chuckle. "Hey, if you can quit with the treasure hunting, I can quit smoking."

They both started to laugh, focusing their attention on the waves once more as Sam went for another taste of his cigarette. There was an awkward silence between them as it seemed the crashing of the waves overthrown the sounds coming from the house.

"Sam, you gotta quit the treasure hunting too." Nathan explained before taking a glance up at him.

Sam was staring hard at the waves as if he knew Nathan was going to bring that up. He was frowning at the thought, eyes wide as he let out a sigh. It seemed as if he was at peace with the ocean.

"…For your kids." Nathan continued, waiting for Sam to look at him.

Sam heavily sighs. "I know, Nathan." He replied, watching a few seagulls fly over the beach before looking back at his little brother. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Sam? Nathan?" Someone softly called behind them.

They both glanced over their shoulders at Nadine, seeing her peek her head out from the back door. She looked a little worried as her stomach tried its best to push the door completely open, but Nadine made sure she was leaning forward to keep herself from not making impact with the door.

"Are you guys alright out here? Sullivan said you two might be having a deep discussion about _the next step in life_." Nadine giggled, making Nathan and Sam scoff. "I was just coming to tell you that reveal is about to start."

"Ah, yeah. We'll be there in a sec, Babe." Sam answered, quickly turning his back on her.

Nathan was still watching Nadine until she pulled herself back inside the house, closing the door behind herself. He looked over at Sam, seeing him nervously smoke his cigarette.

"What's wrong?" Nathan smiled.

Sam yanks his cigarette out his mouth. "…I don't know the sex of the babies."

"What?" Nathan scoffed.

Sam fully turns to him. "I don't know the sex of the babies! Nadine decided to keep that from me two weeks before we went to the hospital for it."

Nathan stared at him for a moment, making Sam turn back to the water while throwing his cigarette back into his mouth.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

Sam pulls out his cigarette. "I just can't wait any longer, you know? I'm tired of all this waiting. I'm ready for those kids, but I'm just not ready to move on. I'm just itching for another job."

Nathan scoffs again. "Maybe, if you're not _too old and weak_ when the kids are big enough, maybe you can go back to doing what you love. Also, depending if Nadine doesn't get pissed off."

Sam starts to laugh, playfully bumping Nathan with his elbow. Soon enough, they were both laughing; calming down into another awkward silence.

"Well, Little Brother. I think it's about time we head inside." Sam said as he dropped his cigarette on the porch to step on it. He picks it up and tossed it in the trash bin nearby the back door.

"Yeah." Nathan smiled before he turned around, allowing Sam to wrap his arm around his shoulders as they walked back inside the house.

* * *

"So, Nadine? Who's revealing the gender?" Sully asked in the living room as he held onto an unlit cigar in his mouth. He was sitting on a sandy sofa with Chloe and Elena, leaned back as he rested an arm on the arm rest.

Nadine came from the kitchen with a half empty water bottle in hand as Nathan and Charlie carried in a big box from the back rooms where Nathan's family slept. Cassie, Nathan's and Elena's five-year-old daughter came running up behind, so excited of what was held in the box.

The box was blue with pink polka-dots and was tied up like a present with a white ribbon covered in pink and blue polka-dots.

"Sam is." Nadine answered as she leaned against a nearby wall, watching Charlie and Nathan set the box in front of everyone as Cassie climbed up in Elena's lap.

"I am?" Sam asked as he stepped out from the kitchen with a plate filled with chips and dip while holding an unopened beer in the other. "Is that why you didn't want me to know?"

Nadine nods. "I know it's better for the both of us to know, but I wanted it to be a big surprise for the ones who _wasn't_ holding the babies." She explained, showing a smirk.

Sam pauses, setting down his meal before heading over to the revealing gender box. "So, what's goin' to jump out and scare me? Triplets?" He teased, making everyone laugh.

"If that's the case, don't expect me to babysit." Charlie laughed, sounding a tad serious as everyone besides Nadine and Sam agreed.

"No, just two balloons. It's either going to be all pink, all blue, or one blue and one pink. You can open it whenever your ready, Sam." Nadine explained while taking seat on the arm rest beside Sully, smiling.

Sam nods and carefully unties the ribbon and opens the box. His eyes widen in shock before looking up at everyone else as two pink balloons floated out the box and in everyone's view.

His friends and family clapped and cheered for Sam's and Nadine's twin girls.

 **(A/N): Now, you all are just waiting on names, huh? Lol! Comment and Review!**


	4. Wattpad Announcement

**(A/N): Not a chapter! Just a big announcement!**

I have put this announcement on most of my fanfics, but this is **NOT** an announcement about taking my fanfics to Wattpad.

I have my own books on Wattpad! ( Ashlin_Port)

If you are interested in reading about my OCs, come check out my profile! The books are ongoing and I hope you all enjoy them. You can leave me tons of feedback there as well and I normally post within one or two weeks tops because I want every chapter to be just right! It's a big step in the future I want, so I will be so happy if you guys check out my Wattpad profile! See ya there and love you all!

 **(A/N): Comment & Review! Thanks!**


	5. DISCONTINUED Sorry

Hello everyone. Bad news. I've decided to no longer continue with, Do As I Say Not As I Do. When I first wrote it, I was excited to write it, but it was also for the moment of what if they had kids because I think I started writing this when Lost Legacy was still popular. So, I'm very sorry for anyone who was waiting for an update to this story. Though, I'm not going to delete what I already have published, so I hoped you enjoyed it, readers. Be seeing you! ~ 3


End file.
